New Member of BluePegasus
by imjaysong
Summary: I personally think that Eve T. needs more stories! So here is my story of Eve/JADE (oc) - this is romance/adventure/humor - please read! Sorry that this summary sucks!
1. Chapter 1

I personally think that Eve T. needs more stories! So here is my story of Eve/JADE (oc) - this is romance/adventure/humor - please read! Sorry that this summary sucks!

* * *

Prologue-

A girl of 5 looked at the remains of her family. Her dad's once light blue eyes were now complete white, a gash across his neck and chest. The girl's mother and older sibling….. Had the same slashes. Still standing over them was a man wearing a black hood, all you could see were his blood red eyes, those eyes stared at the 5 year-old with hatred. He charged towards her, a long black sword, dripping crimson blood, pointing towards her. The farthest he could make to her was 2 feet away, for she had been surrounded by a white glow. The glow spread in the room, it was like an explosion, it destroyed the whole building and the hooded man.

TIME SKIP-

The 10 year-old glanced back at the orphanage she was running away from. The owners of the orphanage were running after her, but she was faster, she finally reached the forest that she loved to play in, using her surroundings to her advantage, (MEANING THE PEOPLE CHASING HER GOT LOST AND SHE DIDN'T!) she finally reached the other side of the forest, climbed into a tree, and fell asleep.

ANOTHER TIME SKIP-

The 15 year-old stepped into the ally, it was empty except for a number of cardboard boxes, they formed a shelter that could fit one person, being that one person, the girl curled in her box-castle and slept.

The next morning, she awoke to the usual city noises. Drunkards being…well… drunk, idiot girls squealing at new cloth items, and sighing at the hot guys that passed them. The girl got up and weaved in and out of the people. She acted like it was a routine, get up, do a café job as a waitress, work all day, avoid drunkards, and go back to her box home. Which it had been for about 5 years… she wasn't in the slightest, aware that her routine would be rudely interrupted by three certain blue Pegasus members!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1- Eve's view. 5 year time skip from prologue!

* * *

we, the Trimens, were heading to do a request which involved looking after a café because there were threats being made by robbers doing what robbers do, and rob the café. The real reason we choose this mission was to see girls in maid~ outfits. We finally arrived there, the owners left after telling us that the robbers said at 9 o'clock they would strike, so we did what any sensible Pegasus would do, and flirted with the waitresses!

I swiftly put myself in front of a blonde girl, "can I call you sister?" I asked, giving the 'puppy eyes'. She squealed "of course! You are so cute~" Then another girl's voice rang out in a sharp, cold tone, "kita! Get back to work! Or I will fuck'in tell your boyfriend that you try to make out with every male that comes in!" The girl named kita blushed, "sorry-", "less talking and more serving!" the girl threatened. Kita speedily went back to work. I stared at the girl who had just yelled, I noticed that Ren and Hibiki were also staring. The girl who shouted was really pretty, who am I kidding, hot as hell! She was in a maid costume, much like lucy's celestial spirit, virgo's clothes except it was emerald green here and there, her hair was jet black with dark blue highlights, emerald-green-eyes, she was fairly tanned, she had a necklace with an emerald dragon on it, a blue-wolf-charm-bracelet as well! ANYWAYS…. All three of us simutamiously went to her side, also saying, at the same time, "would you like to take a break? What do you want us to do for you?" ren and I held one of her hands while hibiki put his arm on her shoulder. But before we could react, ren went flying out the window, hibiki was lying on the floor, knocked out, and I was thrown into a wall, dazed.

The girl returned to her work, ignoring us, and strangely enough, everyone acted as though,  
A- She didn't hurt us  
B- The window wasn't broken  
C- She didn't hurt us  
D- The wall didn't have a dent in it  
E- She didn't hurt us  
And F, there wasn't a dent in the ground!

"Hello- my name is shanti- I will be serving you today… what would you like?" shanti, another girl, asked with a curtsy, taking the man's order.  
He mumbled something- the blue haired girl said, "if that's all-" she turned around to leave when the man grabbed her hand. "ehhh- I need to get back to work sir… please let go." Shanti said nervously. By then everyone turned around in interest for some 'UNKNOWN' reason to the trimens.  
"Why the rush? I have all I need right here-" his other hand worked its way up the girls skirt, shanti was wide eyed and cried- "jade! PAHN!"  
there was a blur of green maid costume and the man went flying out of the window, "get out you stupid pervert!" she turned around and ignored the shattered glass everywhere, she went up to the smaller girl and lightly brought her hand down on shanti's head, "baka- leave the loners to me unless they are female…" jade said- the girl had a faint trace of tears but quickly wiped them off- "ok jade" with that everyone except the trimens went back to what they were previously doing.

"excuse me miss… why did the blue haired girl say pahn?" I asked another waitress. "huh?- oh pahn means Pervert-Alert-Help-Now… and every time someone says that… well… they end up like that man right now- courtesy of jade… that's why no one freaks out when people go crashing through the walls… sorry about that!" the girl said, going to the kitchens.

* * *

-end chapter 1


End file.
